


Beware the Eyes of March

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Battle, Being Lost, Camping, Devils, Doppelganger, Episode Related, Eyes, Fear, Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Mild Language, Mind Games, Missing Scene, Pining, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Romance, Saving the World, Secret Crush, Team Feels, Trains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: By hallucinogenic miasma or his own nerves, Yagami Taichi gets distracted during the fight with NeoDevimon. [Digimon Adventure: (2020)]
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 13





	Beware the Eyes of March

Beware the Eyes of March

Author’s Note: Set during episode 23 of _Digimon Adventure:_ (2020). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Taichi x Koushiro.

Summary:

By hallucinogenic miasma or his own nerves, Yagami Taichi gets distracted during the fight with NeoDevimon.

* * *

When Taichi finished blinking, he was in Ginza Station.

No sign of Yamato, Takeru, MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, or Tokomon.

No sign of the evolved NeoDevimon.

“Wasn’t I just…in the Digital World?” He panicked. “Oh shit! I’ve come back to our world! If I don’t hurry, everyone will be in danger!”

Commuters let him alone. To them, he was just turned around. But they were too in a rush to stop and lend assistance.

It was bright out, so nobody thought he was a child runaway either. Not when he had a friend with him who looked more on top of the situation, provided a minute or two to review the various colour-coded lines on the subway map.

“Taichi-san, is everything all right?”

The question gave the goggle-wearing lead a start. “Koushiro! What happened?”

“Well, my tablet’s working again. It might have been some electrical interference.”

“Not that, Koushiro! Digimon! The Digimon! Where are they? And where’s Sora, Mimi-chan, and Jo-senpai?”

Koushiro jerked noticeably at Taichi suddenly grabbing his arms, his timorousness on full display. “Digimon? What’s that, Taichi-san?”

_This isn’t the Real World…It must – It must be the Eyesmon again!_

Instead of backing away, Taichi began shaking him violently. “Where are the others? What have you done with them?”

Alarmed (and perhaps alarmingly), the fake Koushiro didn’t fight back. In fact, he seemed worried and scared Taichi was acting like this. As though it were the real Koushiro he laid his guilty claws on. The Koushiro before all this Chosen Child/Holy Digimon business.

_One bad Digimon after the next!_

“Taichi…san?”

Taichi could sense unseen eyes scanning his head for a weak point.

Memories of his sister. His mom. Miko, even!

Who threatens a cat?

But the soft spot they picked was Koushiro.

At camp, Koushiro told him it was fun to search for the underlying truth behind the news. To separate the accurate course of events from the cover stories fabricated by the government and any individual with access to the internet.

It was partially why Taichi found Koushiro so awesome.

Other campers were busy learning how to pitch a tent or cut vegetables. Koushiro was gushing over them averting a nuclear missile strike, in the geekiest way possible!

Taichi slapped himself awake, and saw Yamato order WereGarurumon into Sagittarius Mode.

The miasma was getting to Taichi. It sucked when the air itself was your enemy.

Was this NeoDevimon’s influence? Or…

NeoDevimon spun to shake off WereGarurumon’s Kaus-slugger, flying straight into the path of MetalGreymon’s Giga Destroyer.

Taichi swallowed. There’d be time to play the blame game later, after they put an end to this.

After they made Koushiro and Team B’s efforts count.

“Now, MetalGreymon!”


End file.
